


Waves

by Pastelbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Nature, Platonic Relationships, im not, this is like so pretentious, v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbitch/pseuds/Pastelbitch
Summary: It's 1am i'm listening to Bigbys' apartment theme on repeat for the past hour. naturally some sappy and somber shit comes to mind. oh yeah and playing a lot of the overwatch uprising event.Fun fact; I wrote this on a bus, well the idea and the theme at least. the original had Gabe being moody smoking with jesse in a nice bonding session.





	

Waves absorbed the fleshy rocks beneath Reyes’ feet. Salt eroding away years of life left for the cliffside. A vast horizon of slate skies that closing inter-webbed with the graphite ocean. December in Switzerland was unforgiving to the saturation of the world. The HQ would gleam pearls and azure in the summer, yet faded to ash and deep cobalt. Despite the violence of the waves gouging out the rocks, Reyes sat upon the cliff, at ease. Lost in his own thoughts and musings. A deep melancholy stare off into the abyss of the world. In return for such deep thought, he got silence. Pure bliss.  
Undeniably it was cold. The very kind that pestered at the edge of your fingers, creeping its way inside. The very kind that was going to sting in a hot shower back at base. Shifting his weight onto his left leg, Reyes plucked out his tablet. He hummed intensely, strumming his finger along the screen. Mission filings littered his home screen, the in-house network they used to log in, appeared to be down. Therefore, he couldn’t access what he needed which prompted a growl. In annoyance, he closed the app and stared sorrowfully at the background image. Jack and Ana.  
“Athena.” Reyes’ voice hushed, looking around if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear. In more ways than one.  
“How can I be of assistance to you commander Reyes?” Athena spoke from the tablet.  
“Play Log 001, Athena.” Reyes’ spoke. Athena didn’t hesitate and the screen played the video. 

***  
“Jack get your ass over here, I need to document this!” Gabe’s voice sang in tandem with the beam on his face.  
“It’s Morrison to you. Reyes when they said keep documentation of the mission they didn’t mean vlogs around the base.” Jack’s eyebrows framed his eyes, of which were glaring straight at Gabe. “Be serious, I mean it we have to command this place starting today.” He didn’t budge, only softening a little as Gabe seemed to stiffen. He didn’t answer Jack back. Just an awkward smile and nod. Then proceeded by concrete tension. Maybe he should have edited all that out. 

The camera rapidly spins around, concentrating on Ana’s soft face. In grabbing the tablet so suddenly she managed to smudge the camera. Giggling, she wiped the excess grease from the lens and handed it to Gabe.  
“Now. You two had better be professional from here on out, you hear me Morrison? No more fooling around.” Ana’s condescending tone was refreshing to Gabe, yet not so welcomed to Jack. Cracking a smile, she extended her arm around Jack’s broad shoulder and further pushing him towards Gabe. “Take a Picture, Reyes. Remember this forever.”  
Obediently he positioned the tablet, moved closer to jack, and breathed in deep. One second felt like an eternity. A warm summer breeze tickled his hands, tracing his skin. Those hands in which he used to kill another man 2 hours ago. The same hands he used to heal a man an hour ago, and the very same hands documenting a bittersweet memory. Gabe’s eyes skimmed the screen to look at his two dearest friends. Although now would not be the time to say, but he loved them. He would want no-one else soothing his wounds than Ana. He would want no-one helping him make new wounds than Jack. They were inseparable. The original Trio. A tenderness swept across his face. A tenderness that was not properly encapsulated on the picture. That part made it all the more bitter on those days.  
.  
***  
The log ended in the photo being the final frame. Cutting to onyx. Whispers of their conversation could be heard, muffled by movement and scratches. Reyes lowered the tablet, sneaking it back into his back pocket. Waves still nibbling at the rocks below. Bringing his callous hand to the surface he pushed himself up. The same slate sky here to say goodbye for the day, descending into something much more caliginous for the night. Pivoting 180 degrees from his spot, Reyes faced the walkway. Vaulting the railing he retraced his steps back to the base entrance. Back into the past. Wandering his mind into the comfort of memories. Halting before the door. Reyes didn’t move, not even to breath. Then in a sudden paroxysm, he laughed. A whole-heartily laugh. He knew the HQ had to go down. Overwatch had to end. Yet on days like these, he didn't want it gone deep down. 

Ana and Jack were there. Rather they were there in his mind. A gentle summer breeze ruffling their creases and hair. A smile adorning their faces. Gabe stepped up and embraced them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Placing his hand on his tablet, warmth illuminated the screen. "Operation Blackwatch Takeover" pulsed for a reminder. Gabe let go of thier warmth retreating back to the coastline. As the night began to shroud the day. Waves absorbing the fleshy rocks. Salt eroding away years of life left for the cliffside. A vast horizon of slate skies that closing inter-webbed with the graphite ocean. Pure bliss.


End file.
